Things Happen for a Reason
by cluelessS
Summary: AU. All human. Spike is the new guy. Buffy likes him, but she has a boyfriend. How will he take it when she tries to end it? Spuffy!
1. New Kids and Teen Queens

Things Happen for a Reason  
  
A/N: Spuffyness! Okay... I'm gonna try an AU all human so...TELL ME IF IT SUCKS! PLEASE!!! Seriously, if you don't like it, I'd rather do my other stories. The italics are thoughts... I don't' think there are any in this chapter, but for future reference.  
  
---------------------------------- ---  
  
"Oh my god! Who is that?" Cordelia stared at the peroxide blonde that had just walked into the lunchroom.  
  
"He's new. From LA." One of the Cordettes answered.  
  
"LA huh? I like him." She settled back in her chair. This boy was definitely her pick of the month.  
  
Buffy Summers worked her way over to the new guy. He was hot! "Hey. I'm Buffy." She stuck out her hand. He took it.  
  
"William. But my friends call me Spike." He had a British accent.  
  
"Where are you from?" She asked as they started walking.  
  
"England originally. But uh... My family and I moved to LA about a year ago. Then I moved her." They stepped out of the lunch line.  
  
"You can sit with me." She smiled at him.  
  
"Okay." He followed her to her table.  
  
"This is Xander and Willow." She pointed at a boy with dark brown hair and the girl next to him. "That's Oz." The third boy came to the table, kissed Willow on the cheek and they started talking about what they were going to do that weekend. "He's her boyfriend."  
  
"I see that Pet."  
  
"Pet?" Buffy asked as she sat beside him in her chair.  
  
"Yeah. It's kind of a nickname in England." He smiled at her.  
  
"Ah..." She looked at his eyes. God, they were so blue  
  
"So." Xander interrupted the moment. "What's a senior like yourself sitting with lowly juniors like us for?"  
  
Spike chuckled. "Well, new here. No one to sit with. Your friend here invited me." He pointed to Buffy.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Great. So what did you do for fun in LA? I want to hear something other than a girl's point of view. Buffy's quite the chatter box."  
  
"Is she?" He looked at Buffy. She was blushing. "You're from LA? What school did you go to?"  
  
"Uh... I would have gone to Hemery. But I moved here freshman year. You?"  
  
"I went to Hemery. Do you know..."  
  
Xander looked at the two couples. He really needed a girlfriend.  
  
Queen C looked across the room at new boy again. He was sitting at Buffy's table. This was not happening to her. She stood up and made her way over there. "Hi." She touched the boy's shoulder. "What's your name?" The two blondes looked up. "Not you freak." Cordy told Buffy."  
  
"My name's William." He told the newcomer. Buffy noticed that he didn't give her the 'friend name'. "And uh... me and Buffy were kind of talking here."  
  
"Yeah. Well, William. Some of my friends and I were going to the Bronze tonight, wanna come with?"  
  
"Actually, Buffy just invited me, but thanks for asking." He turned back around and continued his talk with the other girl. Cordelia huffed and walked towards the door. "Don't talk..." She told her cronies as they walked up behind her.  
  
I know what I have planned for the next chapter... review if you like it! 


	2. The Boyfriend Thing

Things Happen for a Reason  
  
A/N: Spuffyness again! Anything in italics is someone thinking. Except for the letter.  
  
---------------------------------- ---  
  
"You want me to pick you up tonight too?" Spike offered as Buffy got out of his truck. He had given her a ride when he saw she was walking.  
  
"Sure if you don't mind." She said cheerfully.  
  
"Not at all. You can give me directions?"  
  
"Sure. See you tonight. Around 7." She shut the door and walked up her driveway and into her house.  
  
"She's so hot." Spike told himself. "I'll bet she doesn't even like me."  
  
BUFFY'S HOUSE  
  
"Hey mom! I'm home." Buffy walked into the kitchen. "Mom?" She picked up the note on the counter.  
  
Buffy, I have to stay late at the gallery tonight. There's money on the fridge. I'll be home about 6. Take care of Dawn for me.  
-Mom  
  
"Money!" Buffy took the money off the fridge and sighed. Spike was so hot, but he was a senior, probably didn't even notice her. Bad Buffy. She thought. You have a boyfriend!  
  
"BUFFY!" Dawn screamed. "I'm hungry!" She said walking through the door.  
  
"What do you want?" The older girl asked the 10-year old.  
  
"Pizza."  
  
"Mom didn't give us any money." She lied.  
  
"Mom always gives us money."  
  
"Well, she didn't tonight. What else do you want,"  
  
"I'll make it myself."  
  
"Fine. Don't break anything."  
  
"I won't." Dawn took looked into the fridge for a longtime, and Buffy retired to her room to do her homework.  
  
THAT NIGHT  
  
Buffy heard a knock on the door. She ran into the hall and grabbed the door before her mother could get to it. "Spike. Hey." He looked even better than he did at school. He had on black jeans a maroon shirt over a tight black one and a leather duster. Wow she thought. Stop Buffy. Bad Buffy. Boyfriend waiting...  
  
"Hi. You must be Spike. I'm Buffy's mother. Would you like to come in?"  
  
Spike looked at Buffy and smirked. "Sure. Thank you Ms. Summers."  
  
"Oh please. Call me Joyce."  
  
"Okay he will." Buffy grabbed his arm. "We should really go now." She eyed Dawn who was coming down the stairs.  
  
"Hi." Dawn bounced down the stairs. "Are you Buffy's date?"  
  
"Uh..." Spike was caught off-guard. I wish he thought.  
  
"No! He's not. He's just a friend. Just a friend who's giving me a ride." Buffy covered. I wish he were my date though.  
  
"Well if he's not your date why did you change your outfit like 20 times?" Dawn smiled.  
  
"Shut-up. I did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"We're leaving." Buffy pulled Spike's arm towards the door. "Bye Mom. We'll be back by 1." She shut the door. "Sorry about that. I tried to spare you."  
  
"No problem Pet." He opened the door for her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So was that your sister?"  
  
"Yup. She has a vacation from school, so she's staying here for a week."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"Sometimes. What about you? Brothers or Sisters?"  
  
"Nope. I'm an only child."  
  
"Sounds fun."  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
SILENCE  
  
"You look good." Spike told her.  
  
"Thanks. You don't look to bad either."  
  
"Yeah. These are my non school clothes." He joked.  
  
"Well your school clothes looked hot too." She clapped a hand over her mouth. OH MY GOD! He mind screamed. "I...I mean... you know... good. They looked good.  
  
"Ah..." Spike gave her another smirk SHE LIKES ME! SHE THOUGHT I WAS HOT! "Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
Why does he want to know? Should I tell him the truth? "Yeah. He's in college though, so we meet at the Bronze. My mom doesn't like him."  
  
"Oh." He pulled up the Bronze and parked his truck.  
  
"Yeah." She hopped out.  
  
"Let's go then." They walked into the Bronze.  
  
"Hey." Came a voice behind them. Spike saw a pair of arms grab Buffy.  
  
"Riley! Hey." Buffy twirled around and hugged her boyfriend. She looked at Spike over his shoulder. He looked... what was it? Hurt? Jealous?  
  
"Wanna dance?" Riley asked.  
  
"Sure. Just let me get Spike settled." She smiled.  
  
She's talking about me like I'm her little sis. I'll 'settle' myself in. "I'll be fine." He said curtly.  
  
"Okay" She smiled at him. He ignored her and walked away. She stared after him puzzled. "Well, now that's he's gone..." Riley pulled her onto the dance floor.  
  
UP THE STAIRS  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Cordy smiled at the blond walking up the stairs. "Excuse me girls." She made her way over to Spike. "Hey there. Here alone?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Wanna dance?"  
  
"Sure." Spike let the brunette lead him onto the dance floor. He scanned the crowd for Buffy. He saw her looking at him over her boyfriends shoulder. It was a slow song. He pulled Cordy close to him and put his hands on her hips. He looked away from Buffy.  
  
"What about Buffy?" Cordy smiled.  
  
"Who?" Spike returned the smile.  
  
Cordelia rested her head on his shoulder as Buffy stared at them in horror.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
"So this weekend?" Riley asked her?  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"Okay... I'll see you then." He gave her a long kiss good bye.  
  
"Yeah." She walked towards the couches where her friends were.  
  
"So..." Willow asked.  
  
"So I'm going to see him this weekend." Buffy told her friend. She looked into the crown and saw Spike. He was with a new girl now, Buffy didn't know her. "I'll be right back." She walked towards the couple. "Spike? Can I talk to you?"  
  
"I'm kind of busy." He said avoiding her eyes.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Fine." He looked at the girl. "I'll be right back."  
  
Buffy pulled him into a back room "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Okay, so now that the lie is out, what's really wrong?"  
  
"I told you, nothing."  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"Tell me. Please."  
  
"No. I don't have to tell you anything."  
  
"Fine. Will you take me home?"  
  
"Sure." He walked out, passing the girl he was with a second ago and headed for the door.  
  
BUFFY'S HOUSE  
  
"Thank you." She looked at him.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." His jaw tensed  
  
"Did I do something?"  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Could be because you're acting like this."  
  
He sighed. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No. I'm sorry. I ignored you all night, because of Riley. I was being rude."  
  
"Yeah. But I didn't have to take it like I did."  
  
"It's just, I was planning on breaking up with him tonight, and I didn't know how, so I hung around waiting for something to pop into my head." She got out of the car.  
  
"You were?" He joined her, walking her to her door.  
  
"Yes. And when I was about to do it, he invited me to his place this weekend. I'll do it then."  
  
"Oh. So I guess we're both sorry."  
  
"I guess so." They reached her door. "Friends again?" She held out her arms.  
  
"Sure." He hugged her back.  
  
"I knew he was your date!" Dawn opened the door.  
  
"Go inside." Buffy shut the door. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She grinned.  
  
"Sure thing." He kissed her cheek and walked back to his truck. 


	3. Spike To The Rescue

Things Happen for a Reason  
  
A/N: Spuffyness again! Anything in italics is someone thinking.  
  
---------------------------------- ---  
  
"Still need that ride tonight?" Spike came up behind his friend.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Do you need a ride to Riley's?"  
  
"Oh. Yeah. That'd be great. Do you think you could wait for me when you drop me off? I don't think he'll want me in there after."  
  
"Sure. I'll wait somewhere."  
  
"Thanks. Now, where'd you park?"  
  
"Over there." He led her to the truck and opened her door.  
  
"Again. Thank you."  
  
"Eh."

THAT NIGHT

"Bye mom. I'll see you later." Buffy ran out of the house.  
  
"Okay Honey. Have fun."  
  
"Yeah." She hopped into the waiting truck.  
  
"What did you tell her?" Spike asked  
  
"I told her that we had a really big test and all of us were studying at your house."  
  
"Does she know that I'm a year older and not in any of your classes?"  
  
"I don't know. She let me go. That's all that matters." She smiled at the driver.  
  
"Okay then. What time do you have to be back?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was thinkin' maybe I could take you out after. Help you feel better?" He looked over at her hopefully. Please say yes! Please say yes!  
  
"That would be great." Finally! I was wondering when he would ask me out.  
  
"It uh... doesn't have to be a date or anything."  
  
Oh. He doesn't like me. "Yeah. Not a date thing." She slumped in her seat.  
  
"Well, it could be." He changed his line. "A date."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I mean if you want to..."  
  
"I want to." She reached over and grabbed the hand he wasn't driving with. He looked at her.  
  
"Whatcha doin' Pet?"  
  
"I uh..." She let go of his hand. "Nothing." He didn't like it. He didn't want me to do that! I'm so stupid!  
  
"Okay." He looked back at the road and grabbed her hand back.

THE COLLEGE

"Here we are." Spike pulled into the Fraternity House's long driveway.  
  
"Yup. Here we are." Buffy confirmed, not making a move to get out of the truck.  
  
"Well? Are you going to go in?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"What do you mean you can't?"  
  
"I can't move."  
  
"You silly bint. Of course you can." He leaned over her and opened her door. "Go on." He gave her a gentle shove.  
  
"Okay. If I'm gone for more than five minutes, come get me. Room 210. Second floor." She stepped out. He closed the door behind her and watched her enter the house.

RILEY'S ROOM

"Hey Riley." Buffy said from the door. She jumped as someone behind her slapped her butt.  
  
"Come in." Riley pulled her in and shut the door and locked it when she wasn't looking. "A bunch of idiots out there." He turned back around.  
  
"Yeah. So. Um... I've kinda been thinkin' about our relationship."  
  
"Me too." Riley made his way to her.  
  
"Yeah. Well I was thinking that maybe its time to..."  
  
"Take it to the next level?" He pushed her onto his bed and straddled her."  
  
"No." She tried to shove at him. "I want to..."  
  
He cut her off by kissing her.  
  
"Riley. You're drunk." She tried again to shove him off of her.  
  
"Yeah." He kissed her again and pushed his hands up her shirt.  
  
"Get off of me!" She said twisting away from his hands. "I want to breakup."  
  
"Is that how you want to play?" Riley smiled, slapped her mouth, then pinned her hands up with his and kissed her neck.  
  
"No!" She screamed.  
  
He mocked her. "No." He ground into her and held both her arms in one hand, while he moved the other to unbutton her pants. Slowly her pulled the zipper down. He undid his pants and rubbed himself against her through their clothes.  
  
"Stop." She cried. "Please. Please stop."  
  
"No." He ripped her shirt at the bottom and kissed her stomach.  
  
"I hate you." She spat.  
  
"Now you do. But after the felling I'm gonna give you. You'll come back every night." He pushed his cock into her through her underwear. He jammed his hand inside her underwear and roughly shoved a finger into her.  
  
She cried. She couldn't talk anymore. Riley was hurting her wrist and he had hurt her leg when he slammed his into it. She didn't fight back anymore. She couldn't tell what was going on. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"We're busy." Said the college boy.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?" Came a familiar British voice.  
  
Spike! Buffy thought Spike came!  
  
"I'm fuckin' my girl. Go away." Riley yelled at the door.  
  
"I don't think you're doing it for her. She's not getting' off. I don't hear anything."  
  
"I said go away." Riley got off Buffy and pulled her pants up a bit, as well as his. He walked to the door.  
  
"Spike." Buffy whispered. She curled into as much as a ball as she could. She felt like one of her wrists and a leg was broken.  
  
"Hey." Spike said when Riley opened the door. Riley threw a punch at him, but Spike blocked it, throwing one of his own and bloodying the older boy's nose. Riley howled in pain and gave Spike a punch in the stomach. The younger boy did the same. His was harder, and Riley fell on the floor. "Wanker." Spike kicked him, making sure he couldn't get up. "Buffy?" He walked over to the figure on the bed. Buffy. He touched her face. That bloody wanker. He reached down and fixed her pants and pulled her shirt together. "Buffy? Can you hear me?" He rolled her out of her ball.  
  
"Spike." She said faintly.  
  
"Yeah Pet. It's me. I'm going to get you out of here okay?"  
  
"Okay." She didn't sound to Spike like she knew what was going on.  
  
"Are you hurt?" He scooted his hands under her and lifted her up.  
  
"My wrist and my leg."  
  
"All right. I'm gonna get you out of here okay? You're going to be okay." He rushed her out to his truck and gently put her into the passenger seat. He jumped into the driver's side and took off towards the hospital. 


	4. The Hospital

Things Happen for a Reason  
  
A/N: Spuffyness again! Anything in italics is someone thinking.  
  
---------------------------------- ---  
  
Spike watched at the doctor carried his best friend into the hospital on a stretcher.  
  
A young nurse came up to him. "Are you the only one with her?"  
  
"Yeah. Is she going to be okay?"  
  
"I'm sure she will. I need to ask you a few questions."  
  
"Okay." He sat down.  
  
"I need her name."  
  
"Buffy Summers."  
  
"How old is she?"  
  
"16."  
  
"Do you know her address?"  
  
"No. I don't usually look. I just know the house."  
  
The nurse eyed him. "What is your relationship to her?"  
  
"We're...friends."  
  
"Okay. Do you know where her family is?"  
  
"Her mom and her sister are at her house I can call them."  
  
"Okay. We need her mother here. You can call her when we're done. Do you know how she got like this?"  
  
"Her boyfriend. He uh... he tried to rape her."  
  
"Do you know if he did?"  
  
"I don't think so. I don't know."  
  
She wrote some things on her clipboard. "And can you tell me why you were there?"  
  
"She needed a ride."  
  
"How did you know what was happening? How did you know to get to her?"  
  
"She told me to come get her if she was more than five minutes."  
  
"And you did?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you know the name of her boyfriend?"  
  
"Riley. I don't know his last name. Willow does though..."  
  
"Willow?"  
  
"Her friend."  
  
"Okay. I'll need his name. There's a phone right over there." She pointed to the other end of the hall.  
  
"Thank you." The nurse walked towards her desk and Spike made his way to the phones.  
  
LATER  
  
"Spike!" Willow called. Xander was trailing behind her. "Spike what happened?" She hugged the boy.  
  
"Riley. He tried to rape Buffy."  
  
"Oh my God! Is she okay?" Xander asked.  
  
"I don't know... they won't tell me. I'm not family. Joyce is on her way. Does either of you know Riley's last name? The nurse needs it and Buffy never told me."  
  
"Finn." Xander spoke. "I'll tell her." He walked over to the nurses' station.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Willow started to cry. "I didn't know you were going there first."  
  
"It's okay. She'll be fine. I've only known her a week, but I know she's strong." He hugged the red head. She sat and cried with him for a while.  
  
"I'll take her." Xander switched places with Spike.  
  
Spike stood up and walked around.  
  
"Spike!" Joyce rushed to him with Dawn in tow. "Spike. Oh my God. What happened? Where's Buffy? Is she okay?"  
  
""Hey Dawnie. Want to go see Xander for a second?"  
  
"Fine. If you want me gone just tell me!" She walked off in a huff.  
  
"Spike what's wrong?"  
  
"Do you remember Riley Finn?"  
  
"Buffy went out with him a few months ago."  
  
"Well. Buffy was going out with him until tonight when she planned on breaking up with him."  
  
"Oh my God! What happened? Did he hit her?"  
  
"He tried to... to rape her." Joyce gasped and reached for Spike's hand. "He didn't though... not all the way." He helped the woman into a chair.  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"They won't tell me. They can only tell family."  
  
"Oh. I'll go see then." She walked to the desk. Spike watched as she talked to the nurse. A lot of nodding. Shaking. Then the nurse walked around the desk and Joyce started to follow, grabbing Spike on the way.  
  
"Only family is allowed in." The nurse told them.  
  
"Buffy will want him in there."  
  
"Okay. But don't tell anyone I let you in." She looked at the blonde boy before walking back to her station.  
  
"Buffy?" Joyce whispered.  
  
"I think she's still out of it." Spike moved to Buffy's side.  
  
"Oh." Joyce sat in the chair.  
  
"Do you want to be alone with her?"  
  
"No. I'm fine. It's just. Hard. I'll get to see her later. I'll tell Xander and Willow to come in."  
  
"Okay. Joyce?" He asked as she opened the door. "They're cousins."  
  
"Right." She shut the door behind her.  
  
"Buffy? Can you hear me? I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let you go in there. And I didn't pay attention to the time. If I had come up earlier... I'm so sorry." He felt a tear drop down his face. "I don't know how, but I love you. I've known you a week and I already love you." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. He wiped his face when he heard the door open.  
  
"Is she awake yet?" Xander asked.  
  
"Not yet." Spike moved towards the door, not wanting to leave, but not wanting to crowd them either.  
  
"Buffy?" Willow sat in the chair Spike was just in. "You in there?" She held her hand.  
  
"Hey. Buffster. You okay? We love you." Xander held onto her other hand and kissed her head.  
  
Buffy's eyes moved under her lids. "Spike." They fluttered open. "Spike." She jerked her hands away from the others and looked for the boy.  
  
"I'm here." He stepped up behind Willow.  
  
"We'll go get a doctor." Xander and Willow ran out of the room.  
  
"Where am I?" Buffy looked around.  
  
"You at the hospital Pet." He sat in the chair.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Do you remember what happened?"  
  
"Riley... then you. You saved me."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thank you." She closed her eyes again. "I feel bad, do I look bad."  
  
Spike looked over her bruised body and the cast on her left wrist. "You're beautiful." He kissed her forehead.  
  
"Okay." She reached for his hand. "Am I going to be okay? Did the doctor tell you?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
The door was pushed open and Willow, Xander, Dawn and Joyce followed the doctor in. "Miss. Summers. You're a very lucky girl." He looked at the crowd. "She can have one person for tonight. No more though. She needs her rest."  
  
"I'll stay." Joyce offered.  
  
"Spike." Buffy repeated. The group turned to look at her. "I want Spike to stay with me."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want your mum, Pet? She offered."  
  
"I want you." Buffy said clearly.  
  
"Whoever you feel most comfortable with." The doctor tried to talk her out of keeping the boy with her.  
  
"Him." She held onto his hand.  
  
"Okay. Everyone else say good bye please?" He waited for the others to say their good-bye's and led them out of the room.  
  
"Why'd you pick me to stay?" Spike crawled onto the bed beside her, avoiding the cords and machines the doctors had hooked her up to.  
  
"Because I love you too." She smiled at him. 


	5. Good Morning

Things Happen for a Reason  
  
A/N: Spuffyness! Anything in italics is someone thinking.  
  
---------------------------------- ---  
  
"Huh?" Spike's head shot up.  
  
"Hey." Buffy whispered.  
  
"Mornin' baby." He smiled and kissed the girl. It was early. He had only been asleep for two hours.  
  
"Mornin'. Sleep good?" She looked at the chair.  
  
"Yeah, let me tell you. Hospital chairs, great for sleeping in."  
  
"I would have let you up here." Buffy told him.  
  
"Oh. Now you make that offer."  
  
"It's still early. 4:00. No one will be here for another four hours. I wish the doctors would come in. I want to get out of here! I can't stand hospitals! But I love these beds." She played with the switch and raised and lowered it. "They could do with more padding though..." She brought the bed up so she was sitting in it. "Better. Come here." She patted the bed.  
  
"I'm sure they'll come soon." He laughed and sat with her on the bed.  
  
"They better."  
  
"What are you gonna do, Love? Beat them up."  
  
"Maybe." She pouted.  
  
"They're in the right place."  
  
"Sure are." She rested her head on his shoulder. "My mom's gonna kill me for going."  
  
"I'm sure she'll cut you some slack." Spike gathered her in a hug. "I won't let her kill you. I'd miss you to much."  
  
"I'd miss you too."  
  
"Do you feel any better?"  
  
"A little. My arm itches." The blonde girl said into his chest before she once again fell asleep.  
  
LATER THAT DAY about 9:00  
  
"Buffy?" Joyce poked her head into the hospital room. She smiled to the couple asleep on the bed. "You can go see her, but she's asleep." The woman told her ex-husband. Dawn had talked to him last night and told him that Buffy was in the hospital. He was in Sunnydale the next hour.  
  
Hank in turn looked into the room. "Who's the boy in there?" He asked Joyce.  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Is he her boyfriend?"  
  
"Looks like it. She chose him over me last night."  
  
"Ah." The man closed the door and left the teens asleep. "I should let them sleep." He announced.  
  
"Can I see her?" Dawn asked.  
  
"In a while sweetie." Joyce told her daughter. "She's asleep right now."  
  
"Spike gets to see her."  
  
"He's asleep too."  
  
"Oh. Can I go to Xander's then? He's funny."  
  
"Xander?" Hank asked.  
  
"Buffy's friend." She turned to Dawn. "Sure Dawnie. I'll take you over there."  
  
"No need." Xander popped up behind her.  
  
"Hey!" Dawn gave the boy a hug.  
  
"Hi Dawnie. How you doin'?" He let her go.  
  
"Good. Are Willow and Oz here?"  
  
"Not yet, they went to get something good for your sister and Spike to eat."  
  
"Gross... Like hospital food?"  
  
"Like hamburgers."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Are they awake?" Xander asked Joyce.  
  
"Not yet. I've been trying to find a doctor to tell me how she is, but no luck."  
  
"I'll try and find one." Xander offered. "Wanna come Dawnie?"  
  
"Sure." The girl followed after Xander.  
  
"She likes him?" Hank asks when the two were out of hearing range.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Hey Joyce." A redhead couple walked up. "We brought some real food for the hospitalee." She announced.  
  
"You too." Oz handed the woman a bag.  
  
"Thank you. Oz, Willow. This is Buffy's father." She introduced the three.  
  
"Hey." Oz said, he shook the man's hand.  
  
"Hi!" Willow said cheerfully. "I'm Buffy's best friend." She informed him. "Are they up?" She peaked in the window and saw Spike waking up. "One is." She opened the door. "Hey." She whispered to Spike. The others followed her in.  
  
"Mornin' Red." He hugged her. "Joyce." Her hugged her too. "Oz." He nodded.  
  
"Spike, this is Buffy's dad, Hank." Joyce introduced.  
  
"Oh. Hey." Spike shook his hand. He looked at Joyce. "I'm gonna go home for a minute. I need a shower."  
  
"Okay. I'll tell her when she wakes up." Joyce watched the boy leave.  
  
"Buffy?" Willow sat on the bed. She didn't know if she should chance touching her. She didn't like that last night. Buffy opened her eyes. "Buffy! Yay! You're up." Willow hugged her. Buffy still shied away, but hugged back a little. Willow let go of the other girl and looked at her. "We brought you breakfast... or lunch. Whatever. Just don't tell anyone." She winked.  
  
"Thanks Will." The other girl's voice was hoarse. She noticed the others. She received a hug from each of them. Even Oz. "Where's Spike?" Buffy looked around the room.  
  
"He went home to change. He'll be back."  
  
"Oh. I could say that's good. I tried to get him to bring me some of this last night, but he said it wasn't good for me."  
  
"Don't listen to him." Willow laughed. The  
  
The doctor and a nurse walked on just then, followed by Xander, Dawn and Spike. Buffy smiled at the blonde and he joined her.  
  
"Buffy Summers." The doctor stated. "Better hide that bag. "If I see it I'd have to take it away." He studied his clipboard.  
  
"What bag Sir?" She shoved the bag at Spike, who threw it away.  
  
The doctor looked up, seeing no bag he continued. "I'm happy to report that you're healthier than most. Nothing is broken with the exception of your arm"  
  
"When can she check out?" Joyce asked.  
  
"If I can get this paperwork filed, I'd say you're looking at an hour or two."  
  
"Yes!" She squealed. "What? Like you want to be here either." She defended herself when everyone looked at her. 


	6. I'm in Trouble

Things Happen for a Reason  
  
A/N: Spuffyness! Anything in italics is someone thinking. Seriously... you guys I messed up. Oz is a senior too.  
  
---------------------------------- ---  
  
BUFFY'S HOUSE her room  
  
"Hey." Spike whispered, climbing in Buffy's window.  
  
"Hi." Buffy sat up on her bed.  
  
"What's wrong." He saw her bloodshot eyes and rushed towards her.  
  
"Nothing." She wiped her eyes.  
  
"It's not nothing. Tell me." He hugged her.  
  
"It's just that my mom and dad are so mad."  
  
"Of course they are baby." He scooped her in his arms and lay back onto the bed with her. "You kept secrets from them, snuck out, got yourself into the hospital..."  
  
She started to cry again, into his chest. "You helped me!" She pushed out.  
  
"But..." He started, letting her know that he wasn't finished. "It's going to be okay. They'll forgive you."  
  
"I'm not so sure."  
  
"I am." He wiped her tears off her face. "You should go to sleep. You have to come back to school tomorrow." He made a move to get up.  
  
"Stay with me." She caught his arm. "For a little while."  
  
"Okay." He sat down again and hugged her to him. He stayed with her until he heard her breathing slow. By then he was asleep too.  
  
"Buffy!" Joyce called the next morning. "Are you awake?" She knocked on her daughters door.  
  
"Hmmm?" Buffy stretched her arms.  
  
"Ow..."  
  
She had hit something. A warm something. She turned over to look at what it was. Spike.  
  
"What did I do to you?" He sat up, rubbing his arm.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I guess I fell asleep."  
  
"Buffy?" Came a voice from the door. "Are you up?"  
  
"Oh my God! My mom." She realized. "Yeah mom. I'm up." She turned to Spike. "You have to go!"  
  
"I'm going!" He kissed her. "Bye. I'll see you later." He jumped out the window and onto the roof.  
  
"Bye." She opened the door. "Hey mom."  
  
"Get ready. Breakfast in 20 minutes."  
  
"Okay." She shut the door again and hurried to get ready.  
  
SCHOOL  
  
"I'm so glad I'm out of there." Buffy said at school the next day as she walked down the hall. "But I didn't like going home. Mom grounded me for going. She said we had to talk, and we did, all night."  
  
"How long are you grounded?" Willow asked.  
  
"She didn't tell me, which usually means that it's until she says so." Buffy said. Spike shifted her bag to the other hand and slung his arm around her waist.  
  
"That sucks! We can come over still, right?" Willow checked.  
  
"No. But I'll see you here! And you can call. You'd better."  
  
"We will!" Xander said, they head reached their class, everyone but Spike's class.  
  
"You guys go ahead." Buffy said.  
  
"Okay. See you in a second." Willow, Oz, and Xander filed into the room.  
  
Buffy pulled her boyfriend into the hallway. "Wanna skip?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can we skip this class?"  
  
"I thought you liked this class."  
  
"I do. But I'd be somewhere else."  
  
"Okay. Where to?" Spike sighed.  
  
"Yay!" She hugged his neck the best she could with one arm and dragged him to his car.  
  
Spike's Apartment  
  
"Where are your parents?" Buffy asked as she walked in to Spike apartment.  
  
"In LA." He took the keys from the door and put them on the counter.  
  
"Oh. On business?"  
  
"No. They live in LA."  
  
"Huh? You said that after LA y'all moved here..." She sat on the couch.  
  
"No. If you listened, I said I moved here. Not we." He joined her, with two cokes.  
  
"But you're only seventeen."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"How can you do that?"  
  
"My parents annoy the bleeding hell out of me! They were so overprotective. And suffocating. They watched my every move. I just couldn't live like that. So I got them to sign the papers, and I emancipated myself."  
  
"Wow. Maybe I should do that." She joked. "I could stay here."  
  
"No arguments here." Her boyfriend leaned in and kissed her. Slowly they fell onto the couch.  
  
BUFFY'S HOUSE  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Yes mom?" The two were eating dinner.  
  
"The school called today, said you missed your 1st period class."  
  
"Uh, yeah. I left my pain medication at home, and Spike ran me back up here to get it, because my arm hurt."  
  
"I'm sure the nurse could have done something for you."  
  
"I know, but I didn't think about that until we were already here."  
  
"Oh." Joyce looked suspicious. "You should keep that stuff with you from now on."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Buffy smiled and took her plate into the kitchen.  
  
SPIKE'S APARTMENT (two weeks later)  
  
"I should go." Buffy told Spike in-between kisses.  
  
"You really should."  
  
"Yeah." Neither of them stopped.  
  
"So. You've been doing this for two weeks. Coming to see me? Think you're mom will find out, Pet?"  
  
"Hope not." She kissed him. "What time is it anyway?"  
  
"Hold on." Spike gently pushed her off of him and ran into the kitchen. "Shit." Spike ran back to her. "It's 3:45."  
  
"Oh my God! My mom is going to kill me!"  
  
"When does she get up?"  
  
"She has a business trip this week, so she wakes up at 3:30 usually!"  
  
"Maybe she's in the shower and you can get in." Spike said hopefully.  
  
"We can dream..." The two teens rushed out of the apartment.  
  
BUFFY'S HOUSE  
  
Buffy quietly tried to sneak in the front door. She had snuck out after dinner, her mom had been sick and went to bed early. Usually she would use her window, but... arm. Suddenly a light switched on, illuminating her. She looked at the doorway to the living room at her mom. "Hey." She smiled weakly.  
  
"Buffy Anne Summers! Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"Is that a trick question?"  
  
"Don't get smart with me! Sit your butt down right now." Joyce stepped out of the way so her daughter could pass. She followed her, and sat across from her. "Buffy." She tried to calm herself. "It's 4 in the morning. I thought I was clear on this. You are grounded. And even if you weren't, your curfew is midnight. Where were you?" She said sternly.  
  
"I wasn't in trouble or anything..."  
  
"Where were you?" Her mother demanded.  
  
"I was watching a movie at Spike's house and I fell asleep." Buffy lied.  
  
"Even if I believed you, which I don't, your grounded, which means you shouldn't have been over there in the first place."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's too late for sorry." Joyce told her. "I figured you were out and while you were gone I called your father."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, you're grounded, and I don't think that I can trust you to stay by yourself while I'm gone, besides, it's spring break."  
  
"Of course you can trust me!"  
  
"You snuck out when I was here! God only knows what you would do if I were gone." Joyce yelled.  
  
"Fine!" Buffy stormed up the stairs to her room.  
  
SCHOOL  
  
Buffy walked though the hall sluggishly with two duffel bags and her school bag.  
  
"Are you okay?" Spike rushed over to her and took a duffel. "What happened with your mom?"  
  
"No." I didn't sleep. "I had to pack."  
  
"Pack for what?" Spike was confused. "Where are you going?"  
  
They reached her locker and he pushed her two bags inside. "My mom doesn't trust me. I'm going to LA for spring break to see my dad. Dawn came here for her spring break, I go there for mine. It's mom's new rule." Buffy told him glumly.  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"How do you get great from that?" Buffy was now the one confused.  
  
"I go see my parents on my time off of school. It's a condition to my getting to be on my own."  
  
"You're kidding!" Buffy smiled.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Seriously."  
  
"Oh my God! This is the best think ever!" She jumped into his arms and started kissing him.  
  
"8:30 and they're already attached." Xander said from beside them.  
  
"I think it's sweet." Willow said.  
  
"I dunno..." Oz contributed.  
  
"Hello?" Xander asked, tapping his friend on the shoulder. "Give the girl some air!" He joked.  
  
"Sorry." The two blushed as they pulled away.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Kinda weird." Oz told the group. "I gotta go to class." Oz gave Willow a kiss goodbye, and walked away. She turned to Xander and started filling him in on the homework she knew he didn't do.  
  
Spike turned to Buffy. "I'm leaving now... I just came today to tell you I'd be gone, but so will you."  
  
"Yeah! This is so great! I don't know what I would have done without you for 2 weeks."  
  
"Two?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah. Some new thing they're trying this year... we had one less week during winter break. Xander's excited."  
  
"I'll bet."  
  
"Anyway. My dad is picking me up after school today."  
  
"So I'll see you tonight? Where does your dad live?"  
  
"482 Riverdale."  
  
"Okay, I'll be there tonight." He gave her a kiss and walked towards the front door.  
  
"Buffy?" Willow asked. "Did he just say he'd be there tonight? I thought you said on the phone this morning that you were going to your dad's."  
  
"I am!" Buffy said excitedly, "But he's going to see his parents too!"  
  
"Aww... That's great Buffy."  
  
"Yeah Buffy. Great." Xander agreed.  
  
"I'm sure his girlfriend would love to meet you." Cordelia walked up behind the small group.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh. Don't you know?" Cordelia faked a smile. "My friend in LA was telling me about her boyfriend who is coming to visit her for a few weeks... what was his name? Oh yeah... Spike."  
  
"Shut up. Your lying." Willow threw.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Then how do I know that he has his own apartment and only visits his parents on holidays? See you in LA. I'm going to pay her a little visit this week." She smiled and walked off.  
  
"She's lying. She was probably listening to you two talk."  
  
"Yeah." Buffy said, not fully convinced. "Yeah. I bet so."  
  



	7. The Target

Things Happen for a Reason  
  
A/N: Spuffyness! Anything in italics is someone thinking. OMG! You guys... major blockage! I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda lame.  
  
---------------------------------- ---  
  
"Hi. Is Buffy here?" Spike asked the woman who answered the door to the address Buffy had given him.  
  
"Yes. Come in. I'll go get her."  
  
Spike walked through the door as the maid left. He felt out of place. His parent's house was a one story, and it only had 4 bedrooms.  
  
"Hey." Buffy said, walking quickly down the stairs.  
  
"Hi." Spike barely had time to respond before the girl grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. "Nice to see you too."  
  
"I'm sorry. My dad wanted to talk to you. I was saving you, really."  
  
"Oh. In that case thanks." He opened his door and she crawled over.  
  
Ask him Buffy! Ask him if he has a girlfriend!  
  
"So... I don't know if you've ever been, but there's this place on Main Street that's kinda like the Bronze. The Target? I thought we could go there."  
  
"I was just about to ask that! I love that place!"  
  
"Great." Spike grabbed her hand.  
  
"So... Did you have a girlfriend before you moved away?" Buffy asked coolly.  
  
"I did. But I broke up with her before I moved. Did you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah. Jake Galveston? It wasn't big or anything, we were only in 8th grade."  
  
"I know what you mean. He ended up captain of the football team."  
  
"I knew he'd do something like that. He was an ass right?"  
  
"I hate the bloody wanker." He pulled up to the club.  
  
"That was quick."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let's go!" She grabbed her purse and jumped out of the car. Spike laughed and followed her. They were there an hour before it happened.  
  
"That was great." Buffy and Spike walked off the dance floor.  
  
"You are really crazy."  
  
"But that's why you love me." She smiled.  
  
"Sure is." He smiled back and kissed her. "I'm gonna go get us some drinks. What do you want?"  
  
"Sprite."  
  
"Okay." He walked away.  
  
"Hey Buffy!"  
  
Buffy turned around after hearing her name.  
  
"Buffy! Hey! Remember me?" Another blonde girl stepped out of the crowd.  
  
"Sara?" The other girl nodded. "Oh my God! It's been so long! How are you?" She hugged the other girl.  
  
"Good." She stepped back and looked at Buffy. "The rest of the gang's here too." She turned around, looking onto the dance floor.  
  
"Your Sprite milady." Spike handed her a sprite and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"That was so dorky. I'm not a princess." She turned to face him.  
  
"Yes you are, you're my princess."  
  
"Okay, now that was cheesy."  
  
"But I get a kiss right?"  
  
"Of course." She set down her drink and kissed him, forgetting about everyone else in the room.  
  
"Oh my God! Buffy. Who is that? He hot!" Sara had turned back around, and was accompanied by two other girls.  
  
Buffy reluctantly pulled away from Spike and turned around, still in his arms. "Guys. This is my boyfriend..."  
  
"Spike?" One of the girls, Heather, cut her off.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy said confused.  
  
"I did stay here longer than you did, Pet." Spike whispered in her ear.  
  
"Oh yeah. Well he's my boyfriend."  
  
"Wow!" Sara said. "I think next to Jake. Spike was the guy all the girls wanted. But Drusillia got him."  
  
"Drusillia?" Buffy asked. Is that his girlfriend? The one Cordy was talking about?  
  
"Can we not talk about her? Gives me a bleeding headache."  
  
"You'll be fine, you big baby." Buffy played with him. She led the group to a table and sat in Spike's lap. "Where's your drink?"  
  
"You never finish yours, Why get two when I can have yours?"  
  
"Okay. But don't drink it all."  
  
"I won't." Spike laughed.  
  
"Anyway. Drusillia." Buffy started the topic.  
  
"She's a loony." Spike informed her.  
  
"That's mean."  
  
"No. She really is." The third girl, Chelsea said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Dru still doesn't have a boyfriend. When Spike broke up with her, she thought that he was still he boyfriend, but that he meant he would only see her when he came to visit his parents."  
  
"She can't accept the fact that we're broken up. She asks my parents when I'm coming, and when I come back, she hit's on me."  
  
"Well. You're mine now, don't worry about her."  
  
"I'm not." He kissed her neck.  
  
"So... Do you still smoke, Spike?" Sara batted her lashes.  
  
"Not so much. Buffy doesn't like it." He teased his girlfriend.  
  
"Shut up." Buffy smacked him.  
  
"What time is it, love?" He asked her.  
  
"10:45. Shit!" She got off him and pulled him up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My dad wanted me home before him and Clara left, so I could watch Dawn. We have five minutes."  
  
"Why are we always late for things?"  
  
"You're a bad influence. Let's go." The two ran, yet again to the car and sped back to her house.  
  
"Daddy! We're back."  
  
"Right on time." Hank and Clara walked into the room. "Good job. Dawn's already asleep."  
  
"Okay. We'll be quiet. Watch TV or something."  
  
"Good." Hank looked at Spike suspiciously. "I'll see you tomorrow honey, Clara and I won't be back until you're asleep probably."  
  
"Okay. Bye Dad. Clara."  
  
"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Summers." Spike tried to be polite.  
  
"I don't think they like me."  
  
"I don't think so either." She smiled at him.  
  
"Be nice." Spike tickled her.  
  
"I love you." She sing-songed, running up the stairs.  
  
"I'll bet." He ran after her. 


	8. Bathing Suits and T Shirts

Things Happen for a Reason  
  
A/N: Spuffyness! Anything in italics is someone thinking. OMG! You guys... major writer's blockage! I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda lame.  
  
---------------------------------- ---  
  
"Got you!" Spike grabbed Buffy as she ran into her room and continued to tickle her.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Cause you like me?"  
  
"Okay." He spun her around in his arms and hugged her. "You win." He kissed her head.  
  
"Hey!" She pulled back. "I'll be right back." She grabbed a small bag from her bed and walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Okay then." Spike took off his jacket and shoes, lay back on her bed and closed his eyes, waiting for her to come out.  
  
"Spike..."  
  
He opened his eyes and sat up. His jaw dropped. Buffy was sauntering towards him in a tiny bathing suit. "Y-y-you look..."  
  
"Good?" She asked, straddling him.  
  
"Amazing." He circled her waist with his arms.  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Buffy kissed him, pushing him onto the bed. "Wanna go swimming?"  
  
"No." He pulled her to him again and kissed her.  
  
"You know what I like about you?" She rolled off of him and lay beside him, propping her self up on her arm.  
  
"I'm sexy and smart?"  
  
"Besides that..." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"What do you like about me?" Spiked traced patterns on her stomach.  
  
"You're so sweet."  
  
"If you tell anyone, I'll kill you."  
  
"My lips are sealed."  
  
"Not for long." Spike leaned over and smothered her neck with hot open- mouth kisses. Rolling on her back, she leaned her neck to the side, giving him more access.  
  
"Spike." She gasped as he nipped her collarbone.  
  
"I'm sorry." He pulled back.  
  
"No. No. It's just if we're not going to swim, I want to change out of this top...it's bothering me."  
  
"I like it." Spike stared at her chest.  
  
She blushed. "Spike."  
  
"Sorry. Here, take my shirt." He pulled it off. "Already warmed up."  
  
"You're such a dork." She took the shirt. "Turn around." He did.  
  
"But I'm a sexy dork."  
  
"You are." She threw the bathing suit top across the room and pulled the shirt on. "You really really are." She touched his shoulder. "I'm done."  
  
"You look good." He smiled.  
  
"You look better." She grabbed his neck and pulled him to her.  
  
"Buffy? We're back." Hank and Clara quietly opened Buffy's bedroom door. "Buffy?"  
  
Buffy was curled up against Spike. Her head and hands were on his chest, and his arms were wrapped around her hips.  
  
Hank reached for the light switch, but Clara stopped him. "Don't." They closed the door.  
  
"Clara. He needs to go home."  
  
"It's sweet. Let him stay."  
  
"He is half naked, and what he's not wearing is on my daughter!"  
  
"You can ask her tomorrow."  
  
"Fine. But from now on those two aren't going to be alone in this house. My daughter is not going to be a slut!"  
  
Neither of them knew it, but when they shut the door Buffy had woken up and was listening to them talk. 


	9. I Knew You Two Were Going Out

Things Happen for a Reason  
  
A/N: Spuffyness! Anything in italics is someone thinking. You guys... major writer's block! I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda lame. And okay some names may be spelled wrong.  
  
---------------------------------- ---  
  
The word replayed in her head Slut Slut Slut Buffy tried to untangle herself from Spike, but he woke up. "What is it, love?" Spike kissed the top of her head. It was 3:00 in the morning.  
  
She looked up at him. Her dark brown eyes were wet and red.  
  
"Buffy? What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm fine." She got up and moved across the room to her chair.  
  
"You're not okay, Buffy. Tell me what's wrong. Please?" He followed her to the chair, sat beside her and pulled her onto his lap.  
  
"Don't." She stepped away from him.  
  
"What is it? Did I do something? Is it Riley? Did you have a bad dream? What?"  
  
"You didn't do anything." She softened, stroking his cheek.  
  
"Then what is it?" Spike pulled her closer and she plopped into his lap again. "What's wrong."  
  
"A minute ago. My dad and Clara came home."  
  
"Okay..." He waited patiently for her to continue.  
  
"And I guess they saw us."  
  
"Okay." Spike had a feeling that they wouldn't like him too much tomorrow.  
  
"And when they shut the door I woke up and I heard them talking, and my dad was telling Clara that I was turning into a slut!" She curled up against Spike. "My dad doesn't like me. He thinks I'm horrible. My mom does too. No one likes me!"  
  
"Shh." Spike rocked her. "Plenty of people like you. I do. Dawn does. And Willow, Xander, and Oz. Your parent's like you, they're just mad. You're amazing. You probably came in on the end of the conversation. I'm sure your dad would never say that about you."  
  
"But he did."  
  
"Why don't you ask him in the morning? And tell him what happened. If he doesn't believe it, then that's his problem. You and I know that nothing happened."  
  
"Yeah." She sighed and snuggled up to him. "Spike?"  
  
"Yeah ducks?"  
  
"Won't your parents care that you spent the night here?"  
  
"They go to sleep early. As long as they see me sometime during the day they're okay."  
  
Buffy smiled. "Did you tell them about me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Everything nice?"  
  
"What else is there?" He kissed her forehead. "Do want to meet them tomorrow? They're going to take me out to eat. I want you to come."  
  
"Oh. No." She lifted her head. "I couldn't. That's your family time."  
  
"It's fine. You can even bring Dawnie. I have a little brother 'bout her age."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Okay! I'll tell Dawnie tomorrow." She smiled. "I mean today."  
  
"Great." Spike laughed.  
  
"I have a question."  
  
"I have an answer."  
  
"Smart-ass." She giggled. "Oz and the band are playing a gig here in LA this week, on Wednesday. Willow's coming and I told her I would be there."  
  
"You want me to take you."  
  
"Please? I'll be a good girl."  
  
"Okay. I'll take you."  
  
"Yay! I have to call Willow!"  
  
"It's 3:20 in the morning, Pet."  
  
"She'll be up."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"She'll be up." Buffy reached over Spike, grabbed the phone and dialed. "Hey!"  
  
Spike got up and walked around the room, looking at pictures on the wall.  
  
"Spike said he would take me... yeah...I know... I am."  
  
"It this you?" Spike pointed at a picture on the wall of a little girl ice- skating.  
  
"Oh God. My Dorothy Hammil phase. My room was basically a shrine. I had Dorothy dolls, Dorothy posters I even had the Dorothy hair cut." She told him. "Yeah, he's here...I will...okay... love you too...bye." She hung up the phone. "Will say's hi. Oz too."  
  
"So that's how you knew she'd be up..."  
  
"Why else?" Buffy smiled and walked up beside him and gave him a hug. "You still tired?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Me either. What do you want to do?"  
  
"Jenny. My mum? She owns an ice rink... if we go now, we can get there when she does."  
  
"I don't know. I haven't skated in forever!"  
  
"You'll love it!"  
  
"Okay." She agreed. "Let me get some clothes on."  
  
"Just get some jeans."  
  
"But you're shirt..." She pulled some jeans out of a drawer and yanked them on.  
  
"I have my other one. It's okay." He pulled on his button up shirt.  
  
"Alright. Let me go to the bathroom." She grabbed a bra from the top drawer and dashed into the other room.  
  
"Okay." Spike quietly peeked out the door and saw the maid pass, already up and doing her job.  
  
"Ready." Buffy held a piece of paper and a pen and placed them on her bed. "Don't want them to freak out if we're gone. I told them we'd be back later."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Can we take Dawn skating with us?"  
  
"If you want to. I don't mind."  
  
"Thank you! Let's go." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door.  
  
"Buffy. Your maid's out there."  
  
"Tara? It's okay. She's cool."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"I do." She walked out the door. "Tara." She caught the girls attention. "Tomorrow me and Spike are going to see some friends from Sunnydale. Do you think you'd like to come?"  
  
"Um...w-w-well."  
  
"It's okay. I can get you the night off."  
  
"Okay. I'll come."  
  
"Great!" Buffy hugged her. "We'll be back later, can you give my dad the note on my bed?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thank you. Bye." Buffy and Spike ran to Dawn's room and woke the younger girl up. "Dawnie? Want to go skating?"  
  
"Huh?" She had fallen asleep doing her homework.  
  
"We're going skating. Do you want to come?"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"3:50."  
  
"You're crazy. I have school. Leave me alone."  
  
"We'll take you to school. Come on Dawn. Live a little."  
  
"You're not taking no for an answer are you?"  
  
"Nope. I know you'll have fun."  
  
"Fine." The younger of the sisters crawled out of her bed and followed the older two running down the stairs  
  
"We always run in there. One day I'm going to see the house." Spike joked.  
  
"Fine by me." The two girls hopped in the truck. Buffy in the middle.  
  
"I knew you two were going out." Dawn smiled. 


	10. Ice Skating

Things Happen for a Reason  
  
A/N: Spuffyness! Anything in italics is someone thinking. You guys... I think I'm over my writer's block. But I probably jinxed myself by saying that. Anyway... I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda lame. Please Review! I don't know if anyone is reading anymore! And okay! So Blake isn't a British name, but if you know me, you know why I made that his name! And also, he's not British... ha ha ha ha ha ha  
  
---------------------------------- ---  
  
"Mum!" Spike called.  
  
"William! Surprise Surprise! I take it this is Buffy?" Jenny spied their laced hands.  
  
"The one and only. Buffy, this is my mom, Jenny."  
  
"Hi." The blonde girl stuck out her hand. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
"You too." The older woman took her hand.  
  
"This is my sister Dawn."  
  
"Hello." Jenny smiled warmly and shook Dawn's hand as well.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"We were wondering if you would mind us skating for a while." Spike asked.  
  
"Not at all. Take Blake with you! I swear he's more trouble than you were at his age." Spike's mother opened the doors and let them in.  
  
"Mmmk." Spike, Buffy and Dawn made their way to the skate rental booth and got four pairs of skates. "Blake!" Spike called. "Get your ass over here." Jenny and Buffy both slapped him playfully. "What?"  
  
"Hey." A brown haired boy with curly hair came from the back. He looked like a mini Spike. He looked at Dawn.  
  
"Buffy." Dawn whispered to her sister.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Buffy that's the guy I was telling you about."  
  
"The one you had a crush on?" Buffy smiled at the brothers who were looking something, figuring how to fix it. Spike looked over and smiled back.  
  
"Jeez! Yell it out why don't you!"  
  
"Okay!" Buffy opened her mouth.  
  
"No!" Dawn squealed and clapped a hand over her sister's mouth.  
  
"Hey Spike..."  
  
"What?" The older brother was looking at the thing that cleans the ice. (I don't know what it's called!)  
  
"That's the girl I told you about."  
  
"The one you had a crush on?" Spike smiled at the sisters who were putting on their skates. Buffy looked over and smiled back.  
  
"Jeez! Yell it out why don't you!"  
  
"Okay!" Spike opened his mouth.  
  
"No, you idiot!" Blake slapped a hand over his brother's mouth.  
  
"Whatever you say. Come on. We'll fix that later."  
  
The group slowly made their way onto the ice. Dawn immediately fell and Blake reached for her hand. She blushed and took it. The older couple smiled at the pair and skated a little ahead.  
  
"My sister has a crush on your brother."  
  
"Well, well. He's not as hot as me, but he'll do."  
  
"Shut up." Buffy smiled.  
  
"Okay. Okay. Truth is he likes her too."  
  
"Aww. That's so sweet!"  
  
"Whatever." They looped around back to the other two and made a line. Spike, Blake, Dawn, and Buffy. And then they skated.  
  
"That was fun." Buffy said.  
  
"I told you, you would like it." Spike confirmed. He wrapped his arm around her hip. "Hungry?" He asked the group.  
  
"I'm starved. But make it quick. School's in two hours."  
  
"Will do." The two blondes sauntered off towards the restaurant.  
  
Blake smiled at Dawn. "You're in one of my classes right? At school? I've seen you." He reached out furtively and took her hand.  
  
"Yeah." She smiled shyly. "I've seen you too." 


	11. A Trip To The Mall

Things Happen for a Reason  
  
A/N: Spuffyness! Anything in italics is someone thinking. You guys... I think I'm over my writer's block. But I probably jinxed myself by saying that. Anyway... I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda lame. Please Review! I don't know if anyone is reading anymore! I've been grounded from the internet, so this is what I do all day. I'm not even supposed to be on here. Oh well, my mom's not here right? And okay! So... enough of my babble... on to the story...  
  
---------------------------------- ---  
  
"Bye Buffy. Bye Spike. Thanks for breakfast. And the ride." Dawn waved at the pair. They had gone back home for her to change and get her books.  
  
"Bye. Thanks for the ride." Nice meeting you." Blake waved too and him and Dawn made their way up the school stairs.  
  
"Look at them. It's so sweet."  
  
"Yeah." He looked at Buffy. "Where to?"  
  
"The mall?"  
  
"What? No way!"  
  
"Please?" She pouted.  
  
"No." He pulled his truck out of the school parking lot.  
  
"Please?" She asked again.  
  
"I'm whipped." He made his way to the mall.  
  
"And you love it."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
THE MALL  
  
"Look!" Buffy had dragged Spike into every teen clothing store on the first floor.  
  
"It's great." He was not enthused.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Will you at least try to be happy?" She played.  
  
"Yay!" He said slowly.  
  
"Buffy! Spike!" Sara walked up to them. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking, shopping, whatever."  
  
"I see. I see." The other two girls from last night popped up. "You remember Heather." She pointed to a brunette. "And Chelsea." The red haired girl waved.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"'Ello." Spike said.  
  
"Do you mind if we join you?" Sara looked at Spike.  
  
"No. It's fine. We were going to go eat after this. Wanna come?" Buffy answered. She hadn't eaten breakfast. She never did.  
  
"Sure. We'd love too."  
  
"Great." Spike took Buffy's hand and guided her out of the store.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Your friends might be hungry, Pet."  
  
"You just wanted to get out of there."  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
"Damn strait, what?" Sara walked up on the other side of Spike.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Buff! Spike!" The group heard someone else calling.  
  
Buffy looked around.  
  
"Look behind you."  
  
She did. "Wills! Oz! Oh my God!" She took off running. "What are you doing here?" She jumped up and down.  
  
"Oz had to come early to set up with the band, and I dragged him here."  
  
"Sounds like Spike. Where are those two?" She looked around and saw the two buys enter the music shop.  
  
"Figures." Willow smiled. "Anyway! I've missed you!"  
  
"You too. Even if it's only been two days." Buffy hugged her friend.  
  
"Buffy." A rude voice behind her asked. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?"  
  
"Oh. Sara... this is Willow. Willow, Sara, Heather, Chelsea" Buffy introduced the two.  
  
"Hey!" Willow held out her hand.  
  
"Hi." The three ignored her hand.  
  
"Hey Red." Spike and Oz returned to the group.  
  
"Spike!" Willow hugged the boy. "Long time no see."  
  
"Yeah." Spike wrapped an arm around Buffy.  
  
"Hey Oz."  
  
"Hi." He mirrored Spike's action with his girlfriend.  
  
"This is Sara, Heather, and Chelsea." She introduced him. "Guys, this is Oz."  
  
"Have you ever heard of Dingo's Ate My Baby?"  
  
"Yeah. We're going to see them tomorrow."  
  
"Oz is in the band."  
  
"That's cool." Sara said, she focused on Spike. "Are we going to eat?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go." The seven of them walked to the food court.  
  
"What do you want?" Spike asked.  
  
"Whatever you get is fine." Buffy answered.  
  
"Okay. I'll be right back."  
  
"I'll come with you." Sara jumped up and followed Spike to the counter.  
  
"We'll be right back." Heather and Chelsea left for the bathroom.  
  
"I don't think they like me." Willow said.  
  
"I know. They don't like me either. I'm not blind, they like Spike."  
  
"So." Sara stepped closer to Spike as they were waiting for their food.  
  
"Yeah. You're kind of in my personal space." Spike stepped back.  
  
"Buffy's always in it." She ran a hand up his arm.  
  
He stepped back again. "Buffy's my girlfriend. She has a right to be."  
  
"I know, but do you really want her?"  
  
"Yes. I do."  
  
"Order 82!"  
  
Spike and Sara each picked up a tray and walked back to their table.  
  
"What's mine?"  
  
Spike sat next to his girlfriend and handed her some fries.  
  
"That's all you eat anyway." He smirked.  
  
"You know me too well."  
  
Sara sat on the other side of Spike.  
  
"Does he?" Sara placed a hand on his leg and squeezed his thigh.  
  
Spike jumped up from his seat. "What the bloody hell is your problem?" He asked before running around the corner.  
  
"What did I do?" Buffy looked at Willow.  
  
"I don't know." Her friend looked equally confused. Sara smirked.  
  
"I'll be right back." Buffy excused herself from the group and followed Spike. She saw him walking around. "Spike." She caught up to him and stopped him. "What did I do?"  
  
"You didn't do anything. It's your little friend Sara."  
  
"She's not my friend. She was my friend, all she's after is you. What did she do?"  
  
"Nothing. Doesn't matter. It's over, but I am not sitting by her."  
  
"Not a problem, we'll make up something, we'll leave. I'll get Oz and Willow. Meet you in front? Pull the car up?"  
  
"Okay." He kissed her on the cheek and walked towards the door.  
  
Buffy walked back to the table where Willow and Oz were sitting uncomfortably listening to the other three girls talk about fashions and such. "Willow. Oz. Spike and I forgot that we have somewhere to be... need a lift?"  
  
"Yeah. Devin took the van."  
  
"Great. Let's go."  
  
"Where are you going?" Heather asked.  
  
"We just have to pick something up for my dad."  
  
"We'll come." Sara invited herself.  
  
"I would give you a lift, but Spike's truck can't hold us all."  
  
"Oh. Okay. We'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye." Buffy, Willow and Oz sped out of the food court as fast as they could without looking suspicious.  
  
"Thanks." Willow breathed. "I don't know how much longer I could've stood listening to them talk about shoes."  
  
"Ditto."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You said you and Spike had to be somewhere..."  
  
"Oh. I lied."  
  
"Tsk Tsk." Willow played as they got in the car.  
  
"Where to?" Spike asked.  
  
"We could go to my house. I've got some movies and a big screen TV."  
  
"I'm liking it..." Willow commended.  
  
"Okay then. My house it is." 


	12. Kissing is Gross

Things Happen for a Reason  
  
A/N: Spuffyness! Anything in italics is someone thinking. You guys... I think I'm over my writer's block. But I probably jinxed myself by saying that. Anyway... I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda lame. Please Review! I don't know if anyone is reading anymore! I've been grounded from the internet, so this is what I do all day. I'm not even supposed to be on here. Oh well, my mom's not here right? And okay! So... enough of my babble... on to the story... Oh wait! I didn't write it, but Buffy got her cast off a couple of days before she came to LA. I know it usually takes longer, but it's my story!  
  
---------------------------------- ---  
  
Buffy unlocked the door and the four stepped in.  
  
"Cool house." Oz said.  
  
"Big house." Willow stared  
  
"We aren't running. Something's wrong." Spike joked.  
  
"Shut up." She slugged him.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"You should have been nicer."  
  
"Buffy?" Tara walked down the stairs.  
  
"Tara! Hey! Guys... this is Tara. Tara, this is Oz, and Willow."  
  
"H-Hi." Tara ducked her head. "I was just leaving." She reached for the door.  
  
"No! Stay. We're watching movies."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Come on." Willow smiled. It'll be fun.  
  
"Okay." The group retreated into the lining room.  
  
"What do you want to see?" Buffy asked  
  
"We don't care."  
  
"Okay then. Something scary, then I don't know? Comedy?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Buffy popped in the first movie and settled on the couch next to Spike, who wrapped and arm around her. Willow and Oz on the smaller couch and Tara in the recliner  
  
ONE HOUR LATER  
  
Buffy's head was buried in the crook of Spike's neck. "Tell me when it's over."  
  
Spike smiled as he watched the movie. "It's over, pet. No more blood."  
  
"I meant the movie."  
  
Spike laughed and looked at Oz who was having the same problem. Tara had left about halfway into the movie, claiming she had to do something at home. "Maybe we should turn if off."  
  
"Yes!" Buffy and Willow said together.  
  
Oz got up and stopped the movie, putting the other one in.  
  
"I like this one." Buffy rested her head on Spike's shoulder.  
  
"No squealing."  
  
ANOTHER HOUR LATER  
  
Buffy settled her head into Spike's lap. Willow and Oz had left after a call from Devin. Something about tomorrow.  
  
"Tired love?" He stroked her hair.  
  
"Just a little."  
  
"Go to sleep. I'll wake you up when it's over, so we can go get Dawn."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Buffy?" Spike shook her awake.  
  
"Five more minutes..."  
  
"No more minutes. We have to go." He pushed her up from his lap.  
  
"All right. I'm going!" She stood up and stretched her arms. "I'm ready."  
  
"Hey." Dawn and Blake climbed into the back seat.  
  
"What's up?" Blake sat beside her. "When's dinner?"  
  
"6:00." Spike answered.  
  
"Okay." The other boy seemed not to care.  
  
"Six? Oh my God! Do you not care if we look bad?" Dawn was worried.  
  
"We still have to shower and get ready, and do our hair!" Buffy looked at her boyfriend. "Hurry."  
  
"Why do girls care so much what they look like?"  
  
"It's a right."  
  
"Whatever. I don't see why." He looked in the back. Blake was helping Dawn with her math homework. "They get dressed up to impress guys right? Well you already have one, and he doesn't care what you look like."  
  
"That's so sweet. But I so don't believe you. I mean you're saying that even if I didn't wear makeup, and I didn't care what I looked like, you'd still like me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're a liar."  
  
"No I'm not! If I cared do you really think I would have called you beautiful at the hospital." He pulled into her driveway.  
  
"I guess not. You really are sweet."  
  
"I thought I told you to keep quiet about that."  
  
"You'll get over it."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Buffy leaned over closer to him and kissed him.  
  
"Jeez! You guys! Get a room." Dawn said, her and Blake leaving the car.  
  
"You'll get over it." Buffy repeated.  
  
"Dawn? Do you like this?" Dawn came out of her room to inspect Buffy's outfit.  
  
"Wow Buffy. You look amazing!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. I hope I look like you when I get older." Dawn said with adoration in her eyes.  
  
"You'll be even prettier than me." Buffy kissed her head. She heard the door open.  
  
"Miss. Summers?" The maid walked up the stairs. "Your dates are here."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The maid walked away.  
  
"Did you hear that? Our dates! I have a date!" Dawn squealed.  
  
"Yes you do. Now let's go down there and show them how pretty we are."  
  
Dawn and Buffy slowly walked down the stairs Dawn wasn't used to wearing heels like her sister, so she took a little longer.  
  
"Why'd you tell that lady that we were dates?" Blake asked.  
  
"Because we are." Spike laughed.  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"You are tonight."  
  
"I am? What do I do? How do I be a date? I don't have to act like you do I? I don't want to kiss her!"  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "You don't have to kiss her. Just be nice to her. Act like you normally do. Tell her she's pretty."  
  
"Okay. Nice. Normal. Pretty. Got it."  
  
"They're coming." The maid came back downstairs, then disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Spike looked at the girls coming down the stairs. Buffy was first. "You like?" She reached the bottom and Dawn moved past and over to Blake.  
  
"You look gorgeous." Spike took her in. Her hair was curled and loose around her face. She had a mid-thigh length red tube dress with a layer of black lace over it.  
  
"I didn't know how fancy the dinner would be."  
  
"About that fancy..." He couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
  
"So you like it?"  
  
"I love it." He kissed her hand.  
  
"You look good too." And he did. Black slacks and his usual tight black shirt with a dark red button up shirt. They matched.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Do you like my dress Spike?"  
  
Spike turned around to see Dawn waiting for and answer. "You look great Dawnie." He hugged her. She was wearing a long turquoise dress with a pink border on the hems.  
  
"Yeah. You look good." Blake mocked his brother.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You too."  
  
"See? Aren't you glad we got all pretty?" Buffy joked as they walked outside.  
  
"Reservations for Giles." Spike told the man at the counter.  
  
"Right this way." He led them to their seats.  
  
"Hey Spike!" Spike moved back a little towards his brother.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do I have to do something else special?"  
  
"Before she sits down you have to pull out Dawn's chair."  
  
"Why? Can't she do it herself?"  
  
"She can. But you're supposed to."  
  
"That's stupid! I don't like this!"  
  
"You will when you're older." They had reached the table. Spike pulled Buffy's chair out for her, and Blake did the same for Dawn.  
  
"Thank you." The girls said, and they sat down. Blake a Dawn started laughing, and trying to figure out what the menu said. It was all in French.  
  
"Where are your parents?" Buffy looked around nervously.  
  
"They'll be here. They had something they had to take care of."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't worry. They'll love you." He whispered.  
  
"What? What makes you think I'm worried about that?"  
  
"Because you are." His hand settled on her leg.  
  
She tangled her hand with his. "But what if they don't? What if they don't like me?"  
  
"They will. They will like you a lot better than your dad likes me."  
  
"That's probably true." She smiled.  
  
"Buffy I presume." Another British voice sounded behind them. The four who were already seated turned to look at the voice. Jenny, and a man whom Buffy assumed was Spike's father were standing behind the group. "I'm Rupert Giles." The new couple walked around the table and took their seats. "William has told us a lot about you. Nice to finally see you face to face. I'm glad you could come with us."  
  
So far so good "Well thank you for letting me." She pointed at her sister. "This is my sister Dawn."  
  
"Hello." Giles smiled at the younger girl.  
  
"Would you like to start off with some drinks, or an appetizer?" The waiter asked the group.  
  
BUFFY'S HOUSE  
  
"Thanks for inviting me with you." Dawn thanked Spike.  
  
"No problem, Bit."  
  
She smiled at him and walked into her house.  
  
"Thank you." Buffy grabbed his hands. "I had fun."  
  
"I'm glad." Spike placed one hand on her hip and one hand on the wall behind her. "I told you they'd like you." He kissed her. She pulled him closer to her, wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. After a minute, she reluctantly pulled away and pushed her forehead to his. "I have to go." She placed a kiss on his lips and slipped away from him.  
  
"Don't want you to." He pulled her back and kissed her.  
  
"I have to. Pick me up tomorrow about 5? I want to get to the show early and see Willow." She kissed him lightly and disappeared into the house.  
  
"See ya." Spike sighed and walked back to his car.  
  
"Why do you two kiss so much. It's gross. I swear, I'll die if I ever have to kiss a girl!" Blake made a face at Spike.  
  
"Wait a few years, then see how you feel." The older boy smiled. 


	13. Do You Think We're Going Too Fast?

**Things Happen for a Reason**

A/N: Spuffyness! I'm GROUNDED AGAIN! I'm having some trouble again on what to write... does anyone have any help for me? Oh and I have absolutely no idea what Hank does, and I'm sure it's in some episode, but I'm too lazy to find it right now. In my story, he's a lawyer. And okay! So... enough of my babble... on to the story... OH WAIT... THERE'S A QUOTE IN HERE, THAT BELONGS TO JAMES MARSTERS! And the entire Buffyverse belongs to Joss and Mutant Enemy... blah blah blah!

"Do you love him?" Dawn cornered her sister as she made her way up the stairs.

"What?" Buffy stopped in front of her door.

"Do you love Spike?"

"Yes." The older sister laughed.

"Oh. How does it feel to love someone one?"

"Amazing." Buffy smiled, thinking of Spike.

"How do you know its love?"

"You just do." Buffy smiled again at her sister. "I'll see you in the morning." She opened her door and headed for the bathroom. She washed her face and slipped out of her dress and into Spike's shirt that she had left on the floor. She crawled into bed.

LATER THAT NIGHT 

Buffy pulled on a pair of shorts and quietly made her way to the kitchen. She hadn't been able to sleep. She was so used to Spike being with her that she couldn't sleep well without him beside her.

"Hey Buffy."

"What?" Buffy swiveled around to meet her stepmother. "Oh. Hi Clara."

"What are you doing up?"

"I...uh...couldn't sleep."

"Me either."

"Clara?" She sat across from the woman. "Does my dad hate me?"

"What? No. Of course not!" She moved towards Buffy. "Why would you think that?"

"I heard you two, talking this morning. He thinks I'm a slut, and what you and my dad saw... I didn't...we didn't...nothing happened."

"No. Buffy. He was just upset. He didn't mean it. I believe you."

"I'm not so sure. I mean, first I almost get raped, then I sneak out of the house to see my boyfriend, then I get here, and I can't even sleep without him next to me! I'm horrible." She buried her face in her hands.

"No you're not. You're not horrible." Clara brushed Buffy's hair from her eyes. "Those things are over."

"Clara? Do you think Spike and I are going too fast?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah. Honest answer."

"You're going a lot faster than I would." She saw Buffy's eyes fall. "But..." She lifted her stepdaughters head. "Maybe you have your own pace. It's really about you and him. Do you think you're going too fast?"

"I think we're moving fast, but I don't think I want to go slower. Maybe we could just keep it like this for a while. I mean, I love feeling his arms around me, and seeing him when I wake up, and how his face lights up when he laughs, plus he's an amazing kisser."

Clara smiled.

"I love him."

"Sounds like."

'Oh... sorry I'm probably boring you with all this teenage girl talk stuff."

"No! It's fine. I always want a girl, but I could never have kids."

"Oh. Then I'm glad I could help. I think I'm gonna try that sleep thing again."

"Me too. I'll talk to your father in the morning."

"Thank you so much Clara." Buffy hugged the woman and scooted off the stool. "See you tomorrow." She walked up to her room.

NEXT DAY 

Buffy woke up to about noon. "Jeez. I guess I was tired." She muttered to herself as she shuffled into the bathroom. She took a shower and straightened her hair. "What to wear? What to wear?" She asked herself, eyeing her closet full of clothes.

The maid knocked on her door. "Lunch is served Miss. Summers."

Buffy grabbed a layered tie-dye blue miniskirt and a white cami. She quickly changed and walked downstairs.

"Nice of you to join us." Hank greeted his eldest daughter, smiling, ensuring her he was joking.

"Yeah." Buffy laughed weakly.

"What are your plans today" Clara asked.

"Willow's boyfriend...Oz? His band is playing at a club and I told her I'd be there. Spike's coming to pick me up about five."

"Is he? Will we finally get to meet this boy?" Hank asked.

"Uh... sure. I guess."

"Good."

"Yeah." Buffy looked at her plate. '_Oh my gosh! He's going to embarrass me so bad!' _"It's good. You'll like him."

"I'm sure we will." Clara smiled reassuringly.

"Um... I'm not really so hungry. May I be excused?"

"Sure." He dad answered. "We'll see you later."

"Great." Buffy pushed her chair back from the table and walked out the room. She grabbed a jacket and decided to take Dawn's dog for a walk.

BUFFY'S HOUSE about 4:45 

Buffy rushed to the door at the sound of the bell. "Hey!" She greeted her boyfriend.

"Hey baby." Spike laughed at her and pulled her to him. "Missed you."

"Missed you more."

"I bet you did."

"Shut up." Buffy smacked him lightly.

"Make me."

"Okay." Taking that as an invitation she pulled his head towards her and kissed him, quickly deepening it.

"In or out, but shut the door, you're cooling the neighborhood." Hank stepped into the doorframe.

Spike guiltily removed his lips from Buffy's. "Uh... 'ello sir, I'm uh... sorry."

"It's okay. He was just playing. You were just playing daddy." She smiled sweetly.

"Right. So son, why don't you come in for a minute and we can get to know each other." The older man turned and walked off.

"Okay." Spike walked into, now semi-familiar house, and Buffy came behind him.

"It'll be fine... I think." She slid a hand into his.

"It will be fine. I can make anyone like me." He smirked.

"Smart-ass."

"Don't you love it." He squeezed her hand, dropped it, and they walked into the living room with Buffy's dad and stepmother.

"You can sit down if you want." Clara smiled at the boy.

"Thanks." He and Buffy sat on the couch, farther apart than they normally would, didn't seem right to get so close with the parents in the room.

"So Spike is it? Is that your given name?" Hank asked the first question.

"No sir. It's William."

"How did you get Spike from William?"

"When I was seven I told my parents I wanted to build railroads, so I would walk through the house with railroad spikes, and I shoved them all over the place. Once in awhile they'd step on them and scream spike, and I'd come get the spike. It just stuck I guess."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"We're going to a club."

"Will there be alcohol there?"

"Yes...sir."

"Do you intend to drink."

"No sir, I'm only 18."

"What grade are you in?"

"I'm a senior."

"Oh I see. And what are your intentions for my daughter?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your intentions, what are they." Hank repeated. "I mean, you'll be in college next year."

"I uh..." Buffy grabbed his hand. "I don't know."

"Well do you intend to date her until something better comes along? Do you intend to marry her?"

"I love your daughter. And I think one day I might ask her to marry me, but right now, it's not like that, we're both too young."

"Good answer." Hank removed himself and held out his hand. "It was nice to meet you."

Spike stood and shook his hand. "You too."

"Buffy grabbed Spike's hand and rushed him out. "I'll see you tomorrow dad... I'm staying with Willow." She called as she walked out the door. "Did you mean what you said?" She pushed her boyfriend to the wall and slung her fingers through his belt loops.

"I meant all of it." He stroked her face. "I love you. And I want to marry you, someday."

"I love you too." She pulled him down once more and gave him the best kiss he ever had.

"We should get going." Spike walked to his car and opened the door for her and walked to his side.

THE CLUB 

"Spike! Hey!" Sara walked up to him as soon as he and Buffy walked in. "And Buffy."

"Hi." Buffy dragged _her_ guy towards the backstage area. "We're with the band." She smiled at the guard. He looked skeptically at her.

"It's cool. Let them in." Oz popped up.

This time Spike smiled, grasped Buffy's hand and walked through the curtain.

"Buffy! You made it! Yay!"

"Of course I did Will." She hugged her friend.

"Oz introducing?" The red-head looked at the guys.

"Guess so." Buffy caught Spike's eye.

"Love you." He mouthed.

""Love you more." The darker blonde watched her boyfriend as he talked to the other guys.

"Hello? Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? What? I was just..."

"Looking at Spike?"

"Yeah." Buffy grinned sheepishly.

"It's okay. You love him. I do that sometimes... with Oz."

"Love him?"

"Look at him. Zone out."

"You'll never guess what he told my dad! He said that one day he wants to marry me!"

"Oh my GOD! No way!"

"Yeah. Will, I think he's The One."


	14. I Can Stay Here

**Things Happen for a Reason**

A/N: Spuffyness! Does anyone want to see something specific happen in the story later on? Do any of you have any ideas for a problem? I'll tell what I have in mind...someone's going to DIE! I've already written it in my head. I'm gonna take a poll, who do you want to see die? ANY character!

And the entire Buffyverse belongs to Joss and Mutant Enemy... blah blah blah!

-------------------------------------

"I don't think I like that boy, Clara." Hank told his wife as they were eating dinner. Dawn had gone to a friend's house.

"I think he's sweet."

"I don't trust him, he looks like a little punk."

"They love each other."

"I don't care, I don't like him. She thinks she loves him, and she's going to do something stupid and throw her life away for him and he's going to dump her."

"They wouldn't do that. I can't believe you! Your daughter is happy, she has a man who loves her and cares for her, and all you can do is put that down."

"I'm sorry..."

"I don't want to hear it." Clara pushed her chair back from the table and left the room.

SPIKE'S HOUSE 

Buffy and Spike walked through the front door of his house. "I'm sorry. My house is such a mess."

"It's fine! My house is WAY to clean."

Spike laughed. "Do you want a drink?"

"Uh sure. I'll get it, where's the kitchen?"

"Through that door." Spike pointed to the other side of the room. "I'm gonna go change, I'll be back."

"Wait. Do you have a sweatshirt or something? I'm a little cold."

"Sure. Hold on." He left for a minute and returned with a black pullover. "Here you go." I'm going to change, and tell my parents we're here. I'll be right back."

Buffy smiled, and slipped on the jacket. She brought the sleeve to her nose and inhaled...it smelled like him, like smoke and soap, and musk. Buffy walked into the kitchen and over to the refrigerator. She opened the door, grabbed a bottle of water, and wandered back into the living room, and into the hall, staring at all the family pictures on the wall. It looked like they had one for every year.

"We look happy don't we?" Spike appeared and wrapped his arms over Buffy placing his chin on her shoulder.

"Yeah. You do" She pulled his arms tighter around her. "Were you?"

"Usually. Most of the time, and then...about..." He pointed to a picture, second from the last, "there. I had just turned 16. Then it got worse. I moved out about a week after the last picture." Spike gently pulled Buffy into a room. His room. He sat against the headboard of his bed and pulled Buffy down with him. She sat between his legs, with her back to him.

"But your parents? They still love you." The darker blond tangled her hand with his.

"Of course they do." Spike said, twisting the hem of Buffy's skirt with his free hand. "And I love them, but they didn't approve of me. They don't like that I'm so focused on music. My parent's want me to be a lawyer, like my dad."

"But that's not for you." Buffy said knowingly.

"No. It's not. I want to do something with music, maybe not a musician, but a manager or something."

"You'd be good at that."

"Thanks...at least someone supports me."

Buffy pulled her head up from its perch on Spike's chest. "I'll always support you, no matter what. I love you."

"I love you too." He brought his lips down and pressed them against her's.

Spike laughed. He trailed his fingers up her thighs. "I love you." He kissed her again. "You wanna watch a movie? Until you have to go off to Willow's?"

"I don't."

"Oh...then what do you want to do?"

"No. I wanna watch a movie, but I don't have to go to Willow's. I can stay here."

"Oh. Better." He removed himself from behind her, walked towards the TV across from the bed and popped in a movie. Spike moved back to his position behind Buffy and kissed her head.

Later That Night 

Jenny opened the door to Spike's room. She smiled at the couple asleep. The boy's mother turned off the TV and left the room. "They're so sweet together." Jenny told her husband.

"Who?" Rupert seemed disinterested.

"Spike and Buffy."

"Oh. Yeah. Sure."

"You could at least take an interest in your son's life Rupert."

"I went to dinner with him. I was nice to his girlfriend."

"You know what I mean." She looked at him through narrowed eyes

"What. He doesn't like coming to see us. He comes because we make him. If he doesn't want to see me, I won't make him."

"Fine. Do what you want." Jenny disappeared into the bathroom.

MORNING 

"Hey baby." Spike tightened his grip around his girlfriend as she woke up.

"Hey." She turned and snuggled deeper into his chest. "Nice way to wake up."

"Yes, but it's not going to last forever. I have to take a shower."

"Oh. Me too. Can I use it after you?"

"Of course. I'll be out in a minute." Spike smiled at her and left the room.

Buffy laid on the bed for a few minutes, but finally stood up and stretched her arms. Quickly she gathered her things and set them on the bed. _I wonder what all's in here?_ She asked herself, poking through a few drawers. At the bottom of the second one she found a small book labeled 'Poems'. When she heard the door open, she quickly shoved the book back in its place and shut the drawer, making a mental note to find out what it was.

"Whatcha doin'?" Spike asked Buffy, grabbing a shirt from the closet.

"Nothing. I was just looking around," She fingered a necklace made of coiled softball thread on his shelf. She smiled at him, in his jeans, drying his hair with the towel he brought in.

"Okay." He pulled her to him.

"Leave your hair like that." Buffy ran a hand through the ringlets on his head. "I like it."

"It's your turn to use the shower, but hurry, breakfast is in an hour."

"I don't take that long!" She strung her fingers through his belt loops.

"What? Come on! When we went out to eat that night? Me and Blake had time to go home, shower, get dressed, and come back before you two were done!" He said into her neck, kissing it.

"Oh shut up."

"If you say so." Spike shut his mouth and pulled away.

She whined a little and caught his hand. "You know what I meant."

"I'm not saying a word." He grinned and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Fine. I'm not talking to you either." She grabbed her clothes and Spike's towel and rushed out the door.

BREAKFAST 

Buffy, Spike, and his family sat at the table for breakfast. Neither had talked, and it was almost the end of the meal. They hadn't looked at each other the whole time, neither one, wanting to be the first to break the silence.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Jenny. "It's almost the end of the meal and you two haven't talked at all!"

The teens looked at each other, finally, and lost it. They started laughing uncontrollably.

"What? Did I miss something?" Spike's mother looked between the two. Blake and Rupert stared at them like they were crazy, which in all fairness, they were.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you two?"

"Uh...nothing. Can we be excused?"

"Go ahead. But if you're going out, be back by dinner."

"Okay." Spike and Buffy got up from the table, Buffy grabbed her purse and bag, and they left the house.

"Where to?"

"My house." Buffy grinned and pulled Spike's swimsuit from her bag.

"Pet, It's the middle of March, a little cold for swimming..."

"Hot tub."

"Oh."


	15. Going Back

**Things Happen for a Reason**

A/N: Spuffyness! Does anyone want to see something specific happen in the story later on? Do any of you have any ideas for a problem? I'll tell what I have in mind…someone's going to DIE! I've already written it in my head. I'm gonna take a poll, who do you want to see die? Joyce, Willow, Oz, Hank, Dawn, Jenny, Giles, Blake, Xander, or Clara.

And the entire Buffyverse belongs to Joss and Mutant Enemy… blah blah blah!

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&

"I'm not really allowed in. It's dad and Clara's." Buffy told Spike

"Oh. Then maybe…"

"No. We'll just dodge the camera's."

"Camera's?" Spike looked worried.

"I'm kidding. I'm sure they won't mind."

AN HOUR LATER "I look like a prune." Buffy laughed. They were in her room, still in their swimsuits. 

"But a cute prune." Spike sat on the bed.

"Well thank you." Buffy crawled into his lap and settled in. She leaned against his stomach. "You know…we always end up like this… bored…and sitting on a bed." She flipped on the TV.

"We don't have to be bored, Pet" Spike kissed her neck. "We could do things." He placed hot, open-mouthed kisses on her shoulder.

"Spike…"

"What?" He asked innocently, dragging a hand up her leg.

"Just…" She faced him, "Not yet."

"We don't have to go all the way. Not if you don't want to, I can wait"

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for, I know, it's hard right?"

"Yeah… it is." She ended the discussion.

Spike sighed, she would kiss him, and they'd have fun, but a month and nothing more. He knew she was still struggling with the rape, but he just wished he'd talk about it. Something! She never said a word to him, or anyone else since it happened. It wasn't healthy. He was worried, but he pushed it aside for now, she'd made a point that she didn't want to talk about it. He pulled her onto of him, and they curled up together and stared at the TV, each lost in their own thoughts.

**MEANWHILE…IN SUNNYDALE**

Riley paced in his room. The little bitch was coming. It was almost here, the trial. One week… He wouldn't let he get away with it. She wasn't going to win. He was going to fight! The boy picked up the phone and dialed. "Parker? I need your help."

**AROUND TOWN…**

Xander wandered aimlessly through the street. He stopped at the movie theater and peered at the movies on show. "Excuse me?" A woman tapped on his shoulder. "Do you know where this place is?" She showed him a picture of a pawnshop.

"Um…yeah." Xander smiled at the girl… she was pretty. Much prettier than Cordy, though he was over that fling. "I'll take you if you'd like."

"Sure." She smiled at him.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Spike knocked on the door at 5: 00 sharp, Buffy answered with her bags at her feet. Her mom had driven her to LA, but Spike was taking her back.

"You ready babe?" They were going home. The trial was the next day.

"Yup." She smiled nervously at him.

"It'll be okay." He kissed her lightly on the lips and gathered her bags.

Hank and Dawn walked up behind Buffy. "I like him." He said as Spike put Buffy's bags in the car. "As much as I try not to. I do. He's good for you."

"Thanks Daddy." Buffy hugged him and Dawn. "I'll miss you." Buffy kissed her sister.

"I'll miss you too." Dawn smiled. "But we'll see each other. And call."

"Right. I know."

Spike walked back to Buffy. "Ready." He slipped an arm around her waist.

"Yeah." She smiled again and mimicked his arm.

"It was nice to see you again." Spike stuck his hand out to Hank.

"You too." The elder man shook his hand firmly.

"And you too Nib." Spike hugged the brunette. "I'll miss you."

"Miss you too." She hugged back tightly, not letting go.

"Dawn… let him breathe…"

"Sorry." The girl blushed and let go of the older boy.

Buffy and Spike walked hand in hand to his truck and crawled in.

"Do you want to stop somewhere and eat?" Spike pulled onto the road.

"Uh…Clara made dinner."

"Okay." He settled down into the seat and grabbed Buffy's hand.

"How did your good-byes go?"

"Good…I was just glad to get out of there."

"Spike, one day, your families gonna die or something and you're gonna feel sorry you said that."

"One day isn't now, Pet."

"Might be…" She kissed his cheek and laid her head on his thigh, falling asleep.

**SUNNYDALE**

Spike pulled into Buffy's driveway about 7. There had been some traffic on the road. He gently shook her awake. "We're here baby."

"Oh." She sat up and straightened her hair. "What time is it?"

"About 7."

"That's still early-ish…I guess." She smiled. "Do you want to come in?"

"No. It's okay it's your family time."

"Come on, Like Will and Xander aren't going to be here too." She laced her fingers with his.

"You know you want to."

"Okay. But only for a little while, I have to go check on the apartment."

"Okay. Only for a little while." She kissed his cheek and hopped out of the car, running for the door.


End file.
